Fighting For You
by Wolfwoods
Summary: Crimson eyes, the eyes of a pure demon. His lust for blood knows no equal, except for... a bounty hunteress by the name of Yuya Shina and a Jyoushi Sanada, Sumi Kiriya.YuyaKyoOC


Wolfwoods: My first shot at a SDK fanfic. hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, I do own my own OC's.

Every nerve in her body shook with anticipation. Wanting to pull the trigger, shoot the man known as Demon Eyes Kyo. The man who she suspected to be the man who had slain her brother. The scar was sufficient enough to tie him to the murder. And as he grew closer, her grip on the three-chambered-revolver tightened. His cold crimson eyes never leaving hers, and somehow taking a grip on her, enabling her to fire.  
"So it's true… you are really the man who killed my brother aren't you," She sobbed raising her gun, "Aren't you?" He didn't answer but continued to walk closer.  
"Answer me, KYO!"

He stopped only inches away and took hold of her gun, "If I told you that I didn't do it, do you think you could ever believe me? The man who killed one thousand men?"

"_Back then, I said I believed him…but he is the only man, with the slightest clue on how to find the him… the only one with the exact same scar as the man who killed my brother. Does it really make sense to trust him? Come to think of it, I don't know who Kyo really is." _Yuya bathed in the hot spring, continuing her silent musing, _"This whole time, I've never seen the real Kyo. Well, of course I've seen Kyo but not the Legendary Demon Eyes Kyo that I was expecting. The cold, ruthless, demon who would kill anything or anyone that got in his way. I wonder why he hasn't killed me or any other human…" _She put her bathing robe on and stood up, "What excuse could he have not to kill me?" She stared up to the sky… ever since Yuya met Kyo, it was always something she could look up to for guidance. The moon was full, stars shinning brightly and a cool breeze gently brushed against her face. Grabbing her yukata and heading back to the inn.

The next morning…

"Woman! Wake up!" Kyo shouted kicking Yuya in the side. She tossed in her bed and moaned. He kicked her again in the head.

"Alright, I'm up!" She mumbled into her pillow, he lodged his foot into the back of her head, "I said I was up!" There was no reply, he just turned and left the room. Yuya sat up and dressed into her normal outfit. "Honestly," She mumbled putting her ribbon in her mouth and pulling her hair back, "He doesn't have to be so rude." Tightening the knot of her bow she stood up, _"But he is trying to get to his body as fast as possible, so I guess I can't blame him." _

"Woman! Either you get out here now or we will leave you behind!" Kyo roared.

"_I take that back, he is such an ass!"_

Kyo lead his group down a slim path that supposedly headed to the Sea of Trees where Kyo's body was hidden, according to Yukimura that is.

"_I can't believe this guy is related to Kyoshiro." _Yuya thought glaring angrily at the back of Kyo's head. She could hear Benitora's mindless blabbering but wasn't listening. "They have absolutely nothing in common, except for their perverted nature. The kind-hearted, fun-loving, medicine man was nothing like Kyo, the ruthless demon. Kyoshiro cared for her and tried to protect her multiple times, even though her failed. Kyo threatened to kill her and plans to KILL Kyoshiro.

_"Girl get lost, you will only get in the way."_

"_W-What did you say?" _Yuya raised her gun to the group of assailants_, "Mind your own damn business."_

"_Fine! Then I suggest you stay close."_

"_Huh?" Yuya faces flustered, "What does he mean?" _

"_Alright, once in awhile he doesn't act like a complete animal. But I wonder if he really meant to protect me that day." _Yuya looked up and noticed that they reached a village, "Wow a village already. How long have we been walking?" She asked turning towards Benitora.

He smiled, "About 2 hours, where have you been?" He turned towards Kyo, "Yukimura didn't say anything about a village being here."

"He probably thought we wouldn't be stopping for anything." Kyo replied, "Come on, let's go!"

"Miss Yuya while we're here be careful, I can sense some serious aura coming from this place."

Yuya smirked, "I'll be fine, I am a bounty hunter after all." _And if I'm lucky, I can collect some Ryo. _


End file.
